


Karaoke Night (Art Post for Wincest Reverse Bang 2018)

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester take a night off from the supernatural. Drinking and singing ensue, along with loving each other.





	Karaoke Night (Art Post for Wincest Reverse Bang 2018)

Wincest Reverse Bang 2018 art post

Title: Karaoke Night

Author: jdl71

Rating: Art: G Story: R/Mature

Warnings/Spoilers: Karaoke, Incest, Kissing, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex

Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester take a night off from the supernatural. Drinking and singing ensue, along with loving each other.

 

 **Art:** Live Journal

 **Story:** [Live Journal](https://jdl71.livejournal.com/) |  [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852195)


End file.
